Phenylhydroquinone is useful as a monomer in the preparation of polyesters which can be melt spun and subsequently processed into high strength/high modulus fibers, or into polyester molding granules for use in injection molding machines.
The preparation of phenylhydroquinone by the reaction of a benzenediazonium salt, with hydroquinone is disclosed by J. F. Norris et al. in Am. Chem. J., 29, 120 (1903). However, the major product is said to be the ether, p-phenoxyphenol.